How Much She Meant For Him
by Freya the Mistress of Discord
Summary: One of the Titans is going to leave the Titans forever... Of to destroy them. With a dark fate rising, will the Titans be able to save their friend from her own dark destiny? Warning: RobxRae. On hiatus for now... I'm pretty much busy.


Author's Note: Hey, y'all, this is my first fanfic, so don't complain! If you wanna complain, tell it to my assistant, Elize!

Elize: don't mind her,she's just nervous. well,hope you enjoy this fanfic.

Author: hey! Get off my desk!

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans,bah. However,I own Haleth and Léena,though.

* * *

Okay,so,I've fixed it,because,like,I think I made a gazillion mistakes...

* * *

Chapter I: Another Worst Birthday

That morning at Titans Tower was very busy. They were secretly planning for Raven's birthday without Raven's knowing, and each was decorating the hall in their own (silly) choices. Starfire was decorating the window with frilly pink curtains,Cyborg was busy cooking Granma Cyborg's recipe how to make a super-huge special cake for Raven,Robin was busy putting balloons and confettis on the wall and the ceiling,and Beast Boy? He's busy making sure that Raven doesn't peek into the hall. And he's doing great... Well... Sorta.

'C'mon Rae,pick a card,any card!' Raven sighed. 'C'mon! This time I'll got it right!' He exclaimed.

Looked bored she took a card.

'It's… Uhh.. Queen of Hearts!' Beast Boy said.

'Ace Spade.' Raven showed him the card.

Beast Boy's mouth opened wide. 'No way!! How did that happen?! I'm sure I got it right!!' He took the card and rubbed his head.

'Nothing you do is right. Ever.' She said coolly and flew along the corridors.

'H-Hey!! Where you going??' Beast Boy yelled.

'No need to yell,I'm not deaf. To the hall,why do you ask?'

Beast Boy shrieked and quickly turned into a leopard and ran before her to the hall.

'DUDES!! RED ALERT!! SHE'S COMING!!' He waved his hands panickedly.

'What?? Aren't you supposed to held her off?!' Cyborg yelled.

'I TRIED to!! We'd better do something, QUICK!! Before she's here!!'

Suddenly there's a knock on the door.

'Hey,guys? What happened?'

Everyone panicked. 'IT'S RAVEN!!' Starfire shrieked. 'What are we going to do??' She yelled and flew around the room in panic.

'Don't worry! I've already prepared for this situation!' Cyborg exclaimed. 'THEN HURRY!!' Robin yelled. Cyborg pushed the button in his arm and the wall turned and all of the decorations vanished.

The door opened but it wasn't Raven,it was Haleth,the new Teen Titan.

'Hey,what's up with all the noises?! I'm trying to get some sleep here!' She yelled.

'Oh,we are terrible sorry for disturbing you in your slumber,friend,' Starfire said politely. 'You see,we are preparing the preparations for our friend Ra--'

Before Starfire finished her words,her mouth was shut by Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg. 'STAR!!' They yelled.

'What's with all the noise?' Raven showed up behind Haleth.

'Oh,hi Raven.' Haleth greets her.

'Yeah,hi.' She said lazily.

'What's wrong with you guys? You looked like you're hiding something.'

Robin,Cyborg,Starfire,and Beast Boy gulped.'H-Hiding something?! O-Of course not!!' Robin stammered.

'Y-Yeah! It's not like we're planning a surprise party or something…' Cyborg and Robin smacked Beast Boy.

'BEAST BOY!!' They yelled.

'Uh-huh…' Raven raised an eyebrow.

'Hey! I got an idea! Why don't you two go out and get some fresh air? It's been awhile that you two haven't go out together,right?' Cyborg pushed Robin forward.

Both Raven and Robin blushed.

'Oh,yes! Then we can continue to preparing for the--' Before Starfire finished her words,Cyborg stuffed her mouth with a bottle of mustard.

'So,what do you think?' Cyborg said.

'I don't mind,I need to go somewhere anyway.' Raven said.

'I don't mind either.' Robin added. Then they left the room together.

'Oh,yeah,Hel?' Cyborg called. 'Can you come here for a moment?'

Haleth looked confused for a moment. 'Uhh… Sure?'

It's been long that they haven't walked together,and right now Robin is feeling a strange feeling at the pit of his stomach that he's never felt before. He couldn't think of anything right,and so do Raven. He opened his mouth to speak,but only a little voice came out.

'…Re…..Wan..Go?' He said.

'What?' Raven turned.

'I mean,where do you wanna go?' He said.

'To the library,I wanna know about something.' She said.

'What is that?' Robin asked. Raven's face turned slightly paler.

'Oh,sorry,guess I shouldn't know about it..' Robin apologized.

'N-No,it's ok.. It's just not safe to talk about it here.. I'll tell you about it later…' She said.

* * *

Meanwhile…

'A little more to the right,no,no,your OTHER right!' Said Cyborg while holding a megaphone to Haleth who is using her powers to lift a huge photo of the Titans.

'I'm trying!! And I don't wanna do this! YOU GUYS ASKED ME TO DO THIS,SO STOP COMPLAINING!!' Haleth complained.

SLAM. The photo fell to the ground.

'AAAAAHH!! OUR BEST PHOTO!!' Beast Boy howled.

'WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!' Cyborg added.

'Is anything wrong,friends?' Starfire came in carrying a bucket of paint.

'IT'S A DISASTER!!' Beast Boy howled and started hitting everything near him. Accidently,he knocked the paint bucket and the paint fell onto the photo. Everyone stared in horror.

'NOOOOOOO!!' Cyborg and Beast Boy howled.

'BB!! GET THE THINNER AND THE MOP!! STAR AND HEL!! GET THE BUCKET AND FILL IT WITH WATER!!' Cyborg bellowed.

'Alright!!' Beast Boy and Starfire said in unison,Haleth sighed and flew away.

Starfire took a bucketful of water and Beast Boy was carrying a thinner and a mop,but then Starfire slipped because of the paint and dropped the water on the picture.

'I gotcha! I gotcha! I GOTCHA!' Beast Boy threw the mop and the thinner bottle to catch Starfire like a baseball player trying to catch the ball. The thinner dropped and every liquid inside it poured out and the picture melted.

'OHHH!! IT'S RUINED!! BB!! LOOK WHAT'CHA JUST DONE!!' Cyborg howled.

Haleth,who just came in,bringing a bucketful of water. 'GUYS! I've got... WHOA!!' She slipped at the first step and the water bucket splashed into Beast Boy's head,who was trying to capture Starfire and she was squished by Starfire's falling body.

'OWW!!' Both of the girls yelled.

'OHH!! Forgive me,friend!!' Starfire rose up and apologized to her,with Starfire's long hair,which were splattered with the paint,spitting the paint everywhere in the room everytime she bows.

'AARGHH!! STAR! STOP IT!' Cyborg shouted. 'You're spilling the wallpapers!'

Haleth stood up and watched the two fighting against each other,with Starfire trying to calm them down. 'I should've go with them…' She moaned quietly. 'Robin…Raven…PLEASE HURRY AND COME HOME!!' She cried inside her head.

* * *

Okay,now let's leave these busy-bodies in their own sarcastic moments to find what Raven and Robin are doing...

At the library,Raven was examining a book about dark marks.

'So…What is it actually?' Robin asked.

Raven rolled up her robe and showed a glowing red mark shaped like a dragon slithering near a skull shape on her arm.

'What's that?' Robin pointed at it.

'This mark appeared on my arm this morning,just when I woke up.' Raven explained. Her face looked pale. 'I think this book may tell us about this mark.'

She turned the page and saw the exact mark like hers. 'Here it is. _"The NethaPortaDraco Mark._"' She read rather quietly. '"_This horrible mark is a symbol that usually appeared on a person who is destined to do dark things' hand. Normally,that person was supposed to do somekind of task that he or she is destined to do._"' Raven gulped. '"_After the task has done,this mark appeared on their arm,as the sign that their end is near. "Netha",or "Nether" means "Hell" in Latin,"Porta" means "Portal" or "Gate",and "Draco" means "Dragon". So "NethaPortaDraco" means "The Dragon of The Gateway To Hell". It's a horrible mark that foretells someone's end,someone's death,someone's fear. The one who got this mark will lose control of herself or himself,and might end up killed those whom he or she had loved. The person soon will be cursed with a great pain,misery and sadness. Mostly those who got this mark are…_"'

Raven didn't continue to read. Tears fell into her cheeks. Robin patted her back and closed the book.

'No…' She whispered. 'How could this happen?' She sobbed.

'That was a lie.' Robin said slowly,his hands are shaking too. 'It can't be true…' . Raven looked at Robin.

'Robin,you must stay away from me as far as you can… if not… I might end up killing you and the titans… I don't want to cause you anymore trouble..' She whispered.

'No. I won't let that happened.' Robin said. 'I think the titans will feel the same too.' Raven sobbed slowly and Robin hugged her tightly.

'Please,promise me you won't tell anyone about this,especially the others.' She said slowly.

'I promise.' Robin said.

The solemn silence was very calming,and it can only be broken by the sound of the Titans Communicator in Robin's pocket. Robin and Raven broke up. Raven dried her tears and both of them turned pink. Robin picked up his communicator.

'What's wrong?' He asked.

Haleth was on the screen. 'Hey,Rob,you guys better come back here. QUICK.' She said.

'What's wrong? Can't stand them?' Robin sighed,for a moment,he was smirking.

'Yes! I mean,no,well,yeah,a little! Geez,how can I explain this? Well,everything here is a fiasco,but that's not the important thing! You've got to see this,and Raven too!' She turned off the communicator.

They hurried and returned to the Tower with Robin's R-Cycle. When they arrived,everyone was gathering at the hall.

'What's wrong?' Raven asked. Haleth moved from the screen.

'This.' She pushed the button on the computer and the screen turned on. It was inside the museum,and a half-hooded person with blue robe and dark aura was running from the guards,carrying a sack full of artifacts. The moon shone on the person's face,which was unhooded,the person has a pale face,violet eyes,thick eyebrows,dark violet hair and dark lips. Everyone except Haleth gasped and turned at Raven,who is standing behind. Shocked.

The Raven-like person was shooting the guards with dark auras.

'Geez,mortals are weak,I can beat a thousand of them in 3 hours! They're worse than a one-legged stork...' She scoffed. She shot the last guard and waltz off with the artifacts.

'Man,this is easier than I thought… Just like stealing a candy from a baby.' She sighed.

Suddenly a bird-a-rang came from her back.

'Going somewhere?' Robin said.

She turned. 'Whoa,she IS looked just like Raven!' Said Beast Boy.

'She's not!' Robin said. 'Get her,Titans!' He yelled.

'Wowie,wowie!' Said the girl. 'Hot-headed guy,aren'cha?' She said.

'Who are you?! And why do you look like Raven?! What is it that you want?! Why are you doing this?!' Robin asked.

The girl shot an aura,but Robin evaded it just before it hit his neck. 'I hate 20 questions,my name is Léena,the mistress of illusion,and I ain't telling you anything more than that.'

She raised her hand and a huge hand-like aura appeared and smacked him away.

'YOU!!' Cyborg ran forward and shot his cannon at her,but suddenly she vanished and appeared above him.

'You think you're the only one who can do that?' She smiled sinisterly. She pointed her hand at Cyborg and shot the same laser like Cyborg's and hit him.

Everyone gasped. 'T-That's Cyborg's super laser cannon,how did she do that?!' Beast Boy exclaimed.

'Titans,focus! Don't fall into her trick!' Robin yelled.

Starfire shot hundreds of her starbolts at her and caused a huge explosion.

'Nice hit,Star!' Robin exclaimed.

'Tee-hee!' Starfire giggled.

'Starfire,look!' Said Haleth,pointing at Léena,who is unscratched.

'Not bad,for an baby Tamaranian.' She rubbed her fingers. 'Why don't you taste your own starbolt?' She shot 2 laser bolts from her hands and hit Starfire in her chest and she fell to the ground.

'STAR,DUDE!!' Beast Boy yelled. 'You'll pay for that!' He transformed into a wolf.

'Aww… the little doggie wanna play? I'll show what is a true "beast" is all about!' In a flash Leéna turned into a humongous dragon and roared at him. Beast Boy whimpered and crawled back. Leéna the dragon swung her tail and smacked Beast Boy away.

'Steee-rike.' She said,transforming back to her normal body.

'I'll teach you to mess with my friends,ya scum!!' Haleth played her flute and 3 skeleton armies appeared behind her and charged at Léena,but she swished her hand in the air,creating a dark wave and sliced the skeletons.

'Wow,that was quite good,' Léena clapped. 'Now's my turn.' She took out a flute similar to Haleth's and played an ominous tune and a large three-headed dog appeared. A cerberus. It strucked Haleth's hand and threw her like an old sock.Blood was dripping from her hand and three large holes were on her arm.

Robin rushed forward and tried to hit her with his Bo staff,but she evaded.

'Hot-headed,aren'cha? Let me chill things up for you.' She raised her hands and 3 huge water pipes rose from the ground and 3 fierce water streams sprayed him away.

'Robin!' Raven yelled. 'That's AquaLad's powers! How did you…'

Léena stepped forward. 'Surprise,surprise? Yeah,so I can imitate other people powers,so?' She smiled.

'So you're the mysterious person who attacked the Titans East last week!' Raven growled.

'Bingo.' Léena said. 'Now,it's just you and me now…' Léena's eyes turned into red and her voice also changed.

'Raven,the daughter of Scathe!'

Raven gasped. 'W-Who are you really are?!' Raven stepped back in fear.

'What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?' "Léena" said in a deep ominous voice that was certainly not hers before.

Léena's huge hands grisped Raven's body and dragged her close. 'Let go of me!!' Raven struggled.

'Raven,Raven,being in the human world for a long time really makes you soft. No wonder you loved a stupid,puny mortal like him. You aren't meant to be loved,Raven,you and I both know it.' "Léena" chuckled.

'THAT'S A LIE!! MY FRIENDS CARED FOR ME! THEY'LL NEVER...'

''Fool. Remember this,Raven,you are a demon. And demons aren't meant to be loved,you and I,we are the same.'

'NO...WE...AREN'T!!' Raven yelled and created a huge dark aura sphere bursting from her. Everything in the aura's burst turned into ashes. Her eyes turned red and her hair stretched out. Robin regained conciousness and looked at the possessed Raven. Léena was blasted away and landed on the floor. Her eyes turned normal,so do her voice.

'Tch! Damn,not bad,Raven!' She said. 'This time you've won,but next time,I'll make sure I'll bring you to hell! So will your dear little friends!' She vanished into a dark spiral.

'Raven!!' Robin bellowed. Raven turned at them and descended. She lowered her hand and caused an explosion that nearly hit Robin.

'Raven,it's us!' He yelled. 'Your friend!'

He saw the mark on her hand gleamed. 'The NethaPortaDraco Mark!' He seized her arm and held her shoulders tight. 'Raven! Get a hold of yourself! Fight it!'

Raven's eyes tuned slightly normal for a moment. 'Uuurgh…' She struggled.

'Come on,Raven,you can do it!' Robin yelled.

Raven shot an aura at him. 'ROBIN!!' Everyone yelled and approached him.

Raven gasped and her eyes turned normal. 'Uhh..' The creepy wings that were around her disappeared and she fell down from the sky.

Robin get hold of her just before she fell. 'Raven!' Everyone yelled.

'You O.K?' Haleth asked. She moaned and opened her eyes with a start.

'It's ok,Raven,you're safe.' Robin said gently.

* * *

Back at the tower,Raven's back in her room,looking at the mark on her arm. It was glowing red every time her heart beats.

'I almost killed him...' She thought.

'I almost killed him!'

_'Humph,sure you did.' _Said a mocking voice.

'What?'

_'Not only him,you almost killed your whole friends! You loved him,right? That's why you don't want him to get hurt...'_

Raven sat in silence,she wasn't going to respond her own mind,but then she whispered gently. 'Yes. Yes,I do.'

_'Well,no offense,girl,but have you looked in the mirror lately? You're way outta yer league there._

Suddenly there's a knock on her door. She opened it,and she didn't saw anyone. But a mysterious shadow was lurking at the hallway.

'Robin?' No one answered. 'Uhh…Cyborg?' Still no answer. She moved slowly towards the hallway and the shadow moved again. 'Starfire?' The shadow moved to the front of the hall. 'Haleth?' Raven followed it slowly. 'Beast Boy? If this is one of your not-so-funny jokes,I'll get you for this.' But the shadow didn't respond. It entered the hall. She gulped and opened the hall doors slowly and…

'Happy Birthday!!' The titans appeared from the side of the door.

'AAAAAAGH!!' Raven jumped and casted a dark aura that nearly hit Beast Boy's hat.

Starfire shrieked. 'Beast Boy,your…Hat!' She pointed at the burning hat.

'GYAAAAAH!! Dude! Watch it!' He took off his burning hat and tried to put out the fire.

'Yo,what's with that glummy face?! This is your birthday! Ya supposed to be happy!' Said Cyborg merrily while handing over a super large and tall pink cake with a raven motive.

Raven didn't smile.

'And this is the picture of us,friend!' Starfire showed the photo in the broken frame and there are some blue stains on the picture.

Still,she didn't respond.

'And for the last,but not the least…. We present to you,the Final of The StankBall Competition! Between our defending champ Cyborg versus the defending "chimp",Beast Boy!' Cyborg said. 'HEY!' Beast Boy yelled at him,with his hands trying to put out the fire in his party hat.

Raven didn't smile.

'Uhh… Raven?' Haleth waved her hand infront of her face. 'Helloooo? Anybody there?'

Raven didn't respond. 'Get away from me.' Raven growled.

She blasted a large aura into the room and the whole decorations were ruined.

Haleth stared shockedly at her,her hand is black and sizzled like a toasted grill.

'Haleth!' Everyone approached her. 'You ok?' Robin hold her black hand.

'I-it's alright… I can fix it myself.' She raised her left hand and a black blanket-like aura covered her hand,and when it vanished,her hand turned normal.

'Dude,that's wicked!' Beast Boy said. 'Teach me that! How come you didn't taught me that when Rae toasted my booty with her aura when we were playing Stankball two weeks ago?! NOT FAIR!'

'It's not funny,Beast Boy.' Haleth whispered.

Robin turned at Raven. 'Hey,what's wrong with you?! Do you realize what you've done?! You toasted Haleth's hand! We've prepared this party for you,and this what you've done to us?!'

Raven scoffed. 'I didn't WANT you to prepare a party for me! I DIDN'T want you to celebrate my birthday! And I DIDN'T want you to do anything for me!' She cried.

'Raven! Stop closing yourself away,will you!? You have us,your friends here!! Stop being like a…' Robin didn't continue.

'Like what? A freak? A scary witch? A demon?!' Raven said coldly.

'I DIDN'T SAY THAT!!' Robin bellowed.

'But you SOUND like you did!!' She cried. 'YOU'RE ALWAYS LIKE THAT!! CYBORG'S A CYBORG,BUT YOU DIDN'T SAY HE'S A FREAK!! BEAST BOY'S A HALF BEAST,BUT YOU DIDN'T SAY HE'S A FREAK!! HALETH'S A HALF DEMON, BUT YOU DIDN'T SAY SHE'S A FREAK!! STARFIRE'S AN ALIEN,BUT YOU DIDN'T SAY SHE'S A FREAK!! YOU EVEN LIKED HER!!' She yelled. 'YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HOW I FEEL!' Tears came down on her cheeks.

'Raven,I…' Raven cut him.

'STOP ACTING LIKE YOU KNOW ME,BUT YOU DIDN'T!!' She sobbed. 'I THOIGHT YOU ARE MY FRIEND,BUT I'M WRONG!!' She sobbed harder.

'Raven!! Just because I USED to like her,that doesn't mean I still liked her!!' Robin yelled.

'SEE?! YOU ADMIT THAT YOU LIKED HER!!' Raven cried. 'SHUT UP,RAVEN!!' Robin bellowed. 'YOU NEVER CARED FOR ME!! ALL YOU EVER THINK IS STARFIRE,STARFIRE,STARFIRE!!' Raven cried harder.

'SHUT UP!!' Robin slapped her.

Everyone gasped. 'Stop accusing me for things that you didn't even know! You say all those stuff,but you didn't even act! STOP BEING SELFISH! Just because of that stupid mark in your hand,that doesn't mean you have to act all you want before you're gone!!' Robin breathed heavily. Raven gasped.

'You… You promised..'

Robin gasped. 'N-No,I'm… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…' Robin stammered.

Raven stood up. 'YOU PROMISED!!' She bellowed and a huge tremor shook the room,all of the china and the glasswares fell to the ground and the TV screen shattered. She took the jewel on her coat and slammed it into the ground.

'I…QUIT!!'

Everyone gasped. She used her powers to summon her stuffs from her room and prepared to leave.

'Raven!! Please,wait!!' Robin tried to stop her.

'Wait!!' Haleth followed them. So do the Titans.

'Please! I'm sorry!' Robin begged her.

'Too late,Robin.' Raven didn't turned back on him. She took her trunk and headed out from the tower.

'Please! Don't go!' Robin took her hand.

'Let go of me.' She said slowly.

'No! I won't..' Raven turned.

'I said LET GO OF ME!!' A dark aura slashed Robin's hand. The Titans who just arrived approached him.

'I'm sorry,but I don't have any other choice.' Raven said slowly. 'Goodbye.I hope you'll forget me very soon.' The moon shone on her watery face. 'I don't expect we'll see each other again,goodbye,forever. You are the greatest friend I ever have. I'll never forget you even when I'm dead.' She smiled gently,but not a forced smile like she used to do,but a real one. She casted a dark aura barrier so that they can't catch her.

'Raven!' Robin banged on the barrier. Haleth turned her hands into huge claws and tried to rip it open,just as the barier started to crack,she lost her energy and fell to the ground.

'Damn! Since when did she become so strong?!' Robin remembered of the Mark. 'Raven!! Raven!!' He banged on the barrier again.

'No use,Robin! It's too strong!' Haleth panted.

Cyborg tried to laser it,but the laser ricocheted,Beast Boy turned into a pteryodactyl and pecked on it,but his beak bent. 'OWW!! MY MOUTH!' He turned back into Starfire shot a starbolt on it,but it exploded,and the barrier stayed unscratched.

'Damn!! Raven!!' He watched at Raven in the distance. 'RAVEN!!'

Everyone stared at the leaving Raven. Starfire sobbed on Cyborg's shoulder and Cyborg was patting her shoulder. Beast Boy blew his nose through her hair. Haleth nodded her head. Robin stared at Raven in the distance,his hands gripped the jewel that Raven throwed away. Tears ran down on his cheeks. The Titans has just lost the member of their little family,an important one too.

Meanwhile…

Deep in an underground cave,Léena knelt in the middle of the burning fire.

'I have returned,master.' She said. Two huge red eyes appeared from the wall.

'Well done,Léena, you've done quite well. I assume that everything went well?' Said a deep echoing voice.

'You have nothing to worry about,my Lord. As you've planned,she has left the group,master.' Léena raised her head.

'Excelent,tonight,we shall begin our counterattack against the Titans………' The voice said. 'And dear daughter.'

* * *

So how'd you like that? This is the first part of my first Teen Titans fanfic,and I added a new Titan in this story,it's obvious,huh? It was Haleth. Yeah,I know,I made that one up. For those who want to see who she really is,I'm going to make a chapter about her past time personally,so just wait for it,ok? In the second part,someone that probably you've already figured out who will die,and more. So just wait,ok?

And special thanks to: 'BlackFire',my friend and my ex-classmate and,well... Someone,for being my closest friend and thank you all of other people whom I didn't have the chance to say all of their names for all of your help!

Reviews are welcome!

-EyesOfTheForgotten-


End file.
